Taylor Swift Story
by Minerva300
Summary: All the couples' stories- told by Taylor Swift!
1. Jess and Darcy

**_I LOVE TAYLOR SWIFT! So I ended up writing this- I hope you guys like it._**

**_By the way, if you didn't watch the Blank Space video, go do it. Like right now. I'll wait. STAY SMART!_**

**Jess.**

**"****Hey, says Emma," Let's listen to Taylor Swift," She turns on the radio, and I listen to the music**…

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On your porch in summer air

**Darcy, Emma, and I played together when we were little kids. He would pretend to be Ariel, I wanted to be Captain Hook, and Emma flew out the window (well jumped) since she was convinced she was Tinkerbelle.**

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

**I never told Emma I liked him, since he was her brother.**

Looking at it now, it all seems so simple  
We were lying on your couch, I remember!  
You took a Polaroid of us  
Then discovered  
The rest of the world was black and white  
But we were in screaming color

**But I realized we're really similar. We both like history, if fact we both actually like school.**

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

**I realized Darcy and I were perfect together- he just didn't see it. I knew the whole time.**

Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me

**Then in High School he realized it too. We were together all the time.**

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
He said the way my blue eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie."  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On backroads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone

**We spent all summer long together. He got a brand new pick-up truck- Emma hates it- and we drove all over Concord.**

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

**He had kept abandoning me. We would plan a date, and then he would bail. I pretty much gave up- I broke up with him**.

Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met

**We both missed each other, and one day he met me on that same porch. He told me:**

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time

**I forgave him. And when we were both out of college, he said:**

''Marry me Jess, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say... yes"

**I said yes.**

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

**We ended up having twins.**

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

**"****What are you smiling about?" Emma asks me.**

**"****Nothing,"**


	2. Cass and Tristan

**Hello again! I thought I would only do one to try.**

**Sunflowerstar481, I don't usually do this kind of Fanfic- check out my others ****J**

**Thank you to the guest who wished me a happy birthday- that was so nice!**

**Last, a bunch of you asked what Taylor Swift song I used. Actually, I used a lot of songs combined. I used…**

**Mary's song (Oh my, my, my)**

**Our song**

**You belong with me**

**Red**

**Love Story**

**Back to December**

**Perfectly good heart**

**Tim McGraw**

**I knew you were Trouble**

**Teardrops on my Guitar**

**Out of the Woods**

**Even though this sooo isn't my normal fanfic, I had lots of fun and I'm continuing it! Which story should I update next- Poison Apples don't grow on trees or Dreams aren't only for Sleeping? I'm leaning toward the second one…**

**Stay Smart!**

**-Marcie**

**Tristan and Cassidy- by Taylor Swift, of course!**

**I sit on my bed, waiting for Tristan to come pick me up. I yawn and turn on the radio. Taylor Swift. Yuck- I hate Taylor Swift. I'm about to change the station, when I remember how much Emma liked Taylor Swift. Emma.  
**  
'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been

**When Tris and I met, we totally didn't like each other. He was a fancy-pants snob.**

Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early  
And you stand and wait  
And I walk to you  
You pulled my chair out and helped me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do  
**I got stuck being his ice-dancing partner. He was still a snob, but some things he did I didn't understand. Like when he helped Katie up. It's like, does he want to be nice or not?**

So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the bad guys good for a weekend

**Because of Eva, I decided to give him a chance. I mean, I was still hoping that the "passport" would be so he could go back to England, but…**

Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
It's fearless

**…****That was before Chawton**

And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a Café I watched it begin again

**Turns out Fancy Pants can smile.**

You stand with your hand on my waistline  
It's a scene and we're out here in plain sight  
I can hear them whisper as we pass by  
It's a bad sign

**But when we're finally happy, my friends weren't- specifically Emma.**

We found wonderland  
You and I got lost in it  
And we pretended it could last forever

**But of course it didn't. Emma told me about how she caught him with a girl called Julie. I yelled at him, and he completely denied it.**

Well I guess we fell apart in the usual way.  
And the story's got dust on every page,

**We ended up breaking up…**

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

**Only to find that Emma lied. She said something about no time for the book club, but I went to every meeting. I screamed at her and she left. **

I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while

**I told Tristan, who forgave me.**

All this time I was wasting,  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down

**I tried- I really did- with Emma. But she never apologized.**

It was the best night, never would forget how we moved.  
The whole place was dressed to the nines,  
And we were dancing, dancing  
Like we're made of starlight  
Like we're made of starlight

**Tris and I ended up in the Olympics. All our friends came to cheer us on. Except Emma.**

I turn of the radio and sit there thinking. The door opens.

"Cass? You coming?"

"Just wait," I tell Tristan. I grab my phone and dial Emma's number. "Hello?"


End file.
